


Never Think You Come Second

by isxbella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, THEY KISS AND HOLD HANDS, tenjack, very short story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isxbella/pseuds/isxbella
Summary: Jack decides to challenge the Doctor about his love for Rose, and they end up kissing.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Never Think You Come Second

**Author's Note:**

> If you think my Jack isn’t very accurate in this, I agree with you.

“I’m not going to kiss you, Jack,”the Doctor said with a resigned tone. The two men were sauntering down London backstreets, both their coats billowing behind them. This particular March day was a sunny one punctured with cloudy spells and for once, Earth didn’t need saving.

  
The taller of the two, Jack, replied with an indignant tone. “Why not? You bet that Earth would need saving, and I said if you were wrong you owed me a kiss. And because, by some miracle, Earth is doing okay- you owe me a kiss.”

  
The Doctor stopped and scanned the skyline without emotion. “If I kissed you on the cheek would you let it go?”

  
Halting beside him, Jack let out a sigh. He didn’t know what the Doctor was thinking about, but he could guess- the streets of London were full of memories for the time-lord, memories of him and Rose. The young blonde had been the Doctor’s best friend in all the universe when Jack had met them both during the Blitz. They’d had a connection nobody could touch, not even Jack, but now she was gone- permanently- and Jack was left to watch the aftermath.

  
“She would’ve wanted you to be happy.”

  
The Doctor’s face snapped back to Jack, his cheeks flushed with colour. “I am happy.”

  
Jack shook his head, meeting the Doctor’s chocolate eyes. His tongue faltered for a moment as the Doctor stared back at him and every cell in his body fought against launching himself at the man.

  
“If you were happy, you wouldn’t be travelling back to all the places where you see her. You keep coming back to London, we were on Satellite Five yesterday and I don’t know about New Earth- but I saw the look in your eyes,”Jack rambled, the words coming out in a torrent. “You don’t actually want to be travelling with me, you’d have even picked Mickey were he around- anyone close enough to her, right? Because it’s her. It was always her and it always will be, and everyone else will always have to get used to being second in comparison.”

Jack came to a stop, his heart thudding up and down in his chest. He didn’t normally do words, his feelings were normally caged in the back of his mind and substituted for a flirty remark. He watched the Doctor process his speech, preparing for him to run off or turn away.

  
What the Doctor did next, Jack did not expect.

  
The time-lord’s lips were hot and demanding, but Jack was more than happy to return the passion. He had no idea how long it lasted, except that when the Doctor pulled away he was desperate for air.

  
“Never think you come second.”

  
Jack and the Doctor stared at each other for a few seconds, neither wanting to make the first move.

  
To Jack's surprise, it was the Doctor who broke the silence. “I bet that, and if I’m wrong you have to kiss me, Earth-“

  
He was cut off by a loud siren sound echoing around. Jack put his hands to his ears and yelled over the noise, “What on Earth is that?”

  
“Nothing on Earth, Jack,”the Doctor grinned like a child, grabbing Jack’s hand and pulling him down the street in the direction of the noise.

  
Jack smiled as he ran alongside him. Once they’d saved Earth, he would definitely make sure they got back to the kissing.


End file.
